Coming Home To You
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: George is ready to come home. Rube wants her to come home. Can the two of them work it out? rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own nothing you recognise, unfortunately. If I did, the show would never have been cancelled. **

**AN - Another GeorgeRube story, this one is a little longer than the others. I hope you enjoy, and please drop a comment on your way out. **

* * *

"Georgie?"

George turned around when she heard the familiar voice, slipping her sunglasses up to rest on her head.

"Mason!" She exclaimed happily, moving into the already open arms. He hugged her tightly, and she returned it for a moment before stepping away.

"How are you?" She asked, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She hadn't seen him for years and she'd missed him a lot.

"Same old, you know how it is. We've missed you," he told her, wrapping his arm around her back and pushing her a little so she'd walk with him. "You're not busy, right?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I have some time," she replied.

He nodded. "Good."

"How's Daisy and Roxy?" She asked.

"They're good," he told her, nodding. "Even if Rube's turned into the boss from fucking hell."

"Oh?"

"Don't 'oh' me Georgie-girl. It's your fault he's so angry all the time."

"How is it my fault?" She asked, frowning. She moved to a bench and pulled his arm so he'd sit beside her.

"You left," he said as though it was all the explanation necessary.

"He sent me away, you mean," she corrected with a huff. "It's not like I wanted to leave."

It was Mason's turn to frown then. "What do you mean?"

"He put me in for the transfer, Mason. I didn't ask for it, and I certainly didn't fucking want it. I didn't have a choice."

"That... That utter bastard! He told us... He... I don't fucking believe it."

George watched in alarm as Mason face slowly went red with repressed anger. "Hey, calm down," she said, squeezing his hand. "It was a long time ago, I'm over it."

"You don't get it, Georgie. He told us you put in for the transfer," Mason argued. "And now he has the audacity to behave like a complete fucking twat at any given time and we have to accept it, because he's the boss."

"Arsehole," George snorted. Mason chuckled.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked after a minute.

"I'm here on loan. Penny needed an experienced reaper for a few months, I volunteered."

"So you're Penny's new reaper? She said she was getting someone fetched in," Mason said absently, before he drew her in. "I really have missed you, you know."

"I've missed you too," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "You got a cell on you?"

He nodded, and shifted slightly to pull her phone from her pocket. "Number?"

He told her his number, and a second later, his own phone was ringing in his pocket. She typed on the screen for a minute, before she stored her phone. "I gotta go, but call me, kay? We'll sort something out."

"I can tell the others?" He asked as she stood up.

She nodded. "Sure. I've got nothing to hide about being back, and Rube can blow me if he thinks I'm going to run away."

Mason laughed. "I'll call you later."

With a wave, she walked away, leaving Mason sitting on the bench with a silly smile on his face.

xxxx

George hadn't been back to Seattle since she'd been sent to New York nine years earlier. The transfer order had been a little more than a bit shocking, and extremely hurtful. Rube never answered why he was sending her away, no matter how many times she asked. He told her that he thought she would do well with a new start.

He'd told her that the team would miss her at first, sure, but it would be better for everyone if she left then, rather than ten years later when she wanted to get away herself. A fresh start, a clean slate. A chance to travel to somewhere new, to find herself.

A load of complete bullshit that she knew wasn't the real reason behind it. In the end, she'd been given no choice. He was the boss, and if he didn't want her, then fuck him.

George had struggled with New York for the first few years. Her new team was nice enough, and she'd made real and true friends with one of them, a twenty two year old woman called Polly. Polly had reminded George strongly of Betty, though in reaper years, she was only a year older than George.

Over the years that followed, George had managed to build her life, she'd found a well paid job, and with the help of her team boss, Michael, she'd done well on the stock market. There was always something missing though. Of course, she knew what it was.

There was absolutely no fucking way was she going to beg Rube to let her return though. She'd rather eat Mason's underpants.

xxxx

Mason slid into the booth beside Daisy. He was the last to arrive, and Rube was giving him a death glare because of it. Mason rolled his eyes and looked away. He'd always had plenty of respect for Rube. The guy had been his boss for too many years for him not to, and he'd looked after Mason at times when he'd needed it.

Now, when he looked at the man, he felt pity. George may not know the reason for Rube sending her away, but Mason sure as hell did. When George had first left, he thought that maybe she'd left because Rube had finally confessed his love for her and she felt awkward because she didn't feel the same.

Then he'd thought that maybe he hadn't told her,and she had felt the same, and she'd left because it was too hard to stay and see him everyday when she thought her feelings were unrequited.

Now he knew the truth. His boss was a fucking moron.

"Where the fuck you been?" Rube asked him, scowling.

"I run into an old friend," Mason replied with a careless shrug. "I was catching up."

"Well next time, catch up on your own damn time," Rube muttered. Mason grinned.

"Will do, Boss. Daisy, Roxy, there's someone just dying to see you both. Are you free tonight?" he asked them, ignoring Rube.

"Who?" Roxy asked, frowning slightly.

"Who is the only person the three of us have in common?" Mason asked, enjoying knowing something the others didn't. It didn't happen very often, after all.

"Are you playing with me, Mason?" Roxy demanded, the beginnings of a smile already on her face.

"Nope," he grinned. "Not playing."

"Hell yeah, I'm free tonight," Roxy replied, taking the post it from the table where Rube had stuck it in front of her.

Mason nodded. "Daisy?"

"Is she really back?"

"For now," He replied with a nod. When Daisy smiled and nodded, he chanced a glance at Rube.

He'd gone white, and his hands were tensed on his notebook. He was staring at Mason like he'd seen a… well, not a ghost, because they saw them every day, but whatever the equivalent would be to a reaper.

Sandra, George's replacement, was looking confused at what was going on. Not that Mason really gave a damn. He'd not liked her since she arrived.

"George?" Rube asked, his voice little more than a croak.

Mason glared at Rube. "Yeah, George. You know, the one you sent away."

Roxy and Daisy both turned to stare at Mason, and then Rube.

"What do you mean, sent away?" Daisy asked. "I thought George asked for a transfer?"

"That's what we all thought," Mason agreed with a sneer. Then he looked down at his post it. "I gotta go. I'll call her later and have her come meet us, okay?"

"Where?" Roxy asked.

Mason glanced at Rube and then looked away. "I'll call you both and let you know. Less chance of gatecrashers."

He stood up, and Daisy shuffled out to leave with him. Roxy followed them out without so much as looking at Rube.

When they got outside the doors of Der Waffle Haus, they fell into step in a line.

"She's the loan Penny was telling us about," Mason told them. "Rube sent her away. He didn't even give her a choice."

"He loved her," Roxy said, nodding. "He was scared by his feelings."

"Doesn't mean he had the right to force her away from the only home she's ever known," Mason argued.

"I didn't say it was the right thing to do," Roxy agreed. "I gotta get to work. Where are we meeting?"

"At ours," Mason said with a shrug, waving a lazy hand between himself and Daisy.

"You don't think Rube will check there and find us?" she asked.

"I said we're meeting there. I didn't say we're staying there," Mason replied with a small smile.

Roxy nodded, and with a small wave, she parted off in the opposite direction. Daisy smiled at Mason, linking her arm in his.

"I can't believe she's back," she said, and Mason could hear the happiness in her voice. "Do you think we'll be able to convince her to transfer back for good?"

"I don't think it's her we'd have to convince. She want's to come home, Daisy, she said as much. The real question is would she work for Rube again? Somehow, I can't see it."

Daisy sighed. "You make a good point."

xxxx

"I wondered when I'd be hearing off you," Penny said in greeting when Rube arrived at the hospital. "Go sit, I'm due a break soon."

She waved him off and continued writing her paperwork out, thanking the heavens that George had given her a heads up that she'd run into Mason. She'd known then that Rube would be arriving at some point throughout the day.

She wondered if he was going to be angry or thankful. She suspected a bit of both. He'd missed George. Penny knew that because he had told her plenty of times in the years since he'd sent George away. She'd told him he was an idiot for doing that. Distance wouldn't stop him from loving her.

She sighed to herself and left the desk. She found him waiting for her in the hospital cafe. Getting a coffee, she joined him at the small table. She didn't speak, she just waited for him to say whatever it was he'd come to say, so she could disabuse him of whatever ridiculous notion he'd gotten in his head.

"She's back?" he asked in a pained whisper.

Penny nodded. "She is. For now."

"Why?"

"I needed help, she volunteered. What d'ya want me to do, Rube? Refuse the help cause you don't want her around?"

"I… How is she?" He asked.

She softened. He looked so desperate, so miserable. Of course, he'd done it to himself, so her sympathy could only stretch so far.

"She misses home," Penny replied simply.

A tear dropped to Rube's cheek, and Penny stretched to rub his hand comfortingly.

"I need to see her," Rube admitted. "I need to see for myself that she's okay."

"You lost that right when you sent her away," Penny told him gently. "You hurt her."

He nodded. "I know that too. Doesn't stop me needing to see her."

"I can ask, but I won't trick her into it. I might have known you for a long time, Rube, but she's still my friend too."

"Thank you," he murmured, wrapping his hands around the cup in front of him. "How did I fuck things up so bad?"

"You acted rashly through fear. You aren't the first person to do so, and you certainly won't be the last."

"How long is she here for?"

"I've got her for two months, she's handling the care home deaths. My team all work in the hospital, and they were facing getting fired for taking too much time off to go and take care of them. If she wants me too, I'll be putting a request in to have her transferred to me for good."

Rube closed his eyes tiredly. "You don't think she'll come back to me, no?"

"I think you'd be a fool to press her to. I think she'd love to come back home, back to Der Waffle Haus, back to external influences. I think she'd hate being back under your control where you could send her away whenever you feel like it."

"I wouldn't do it again, Penny!" He insisted. "I've well and truly learnt that fucking lesson."

Penny nodded. "I know that, but she doesn't."

Rube groaned. "You'll ask her to see me?"

"I will," Penny promised. "I have to get back to work. Don't get worked up, it'll only make you irritable. If she meets you, I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Chase her away again, and I'll reap you myself."

"That's not possible," he replied, though he offered her a strained smile. "I'll be good. I don't want her to leave again anymore than you do."

Penny twinkled her eyes at him. "I've been around a long time, sweetie, there's no telling what I can do."

xxxx

George pulled up outside the house that Mason and Daisy shared to find them and Roxy outside waiting for her. She got out of the car, and found herself wrapped in the strong arms of Roxy.

"I've missed you, girl," Roxy muttered into her hair. George returned the hug, surrendering to the warmth.

"I missed you too."

When Roxy let go, George repeated the process with Daisy, and then found herself once more wrapped under Mason's arm.

"It's really good to see you," she told them, a smile lighting up her face. "Shall we go eat?"

"Where do you want to go?" Mason asked.

"Where else," George asked with a smile. "Der Waffle Haus."

"What about…" Mason trailed off. George didn't need to ask who he meant.

"What about him. I told you earlier, Mase, I'm not going to hide. He can blow me."

Roxy laughed. "Damn, but I have missed you."

"Come on, we'll take my car."

"Shotgun!" Mason shouted, already climbing into the passenger seat. George raised her eyebrow at him.

"Fuck off, Mason, Roxy gets shotgun in my car. That didn't change just cause I haven't been around in a while."

"Already playing favourites," Mason grumbled, climbing over the seat into the back. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"So what's my replacement like?" George asked, as she eased away from the pavement.

"A fucking noodle," Mason replied promptly.

"A noodle?" George asked, raising her eyebrow at Roxy.

"He never was the best with insults. The woman is a fucking nightmare," Roxy replied wrinkling her nose in disgust. "She clings to Rube like a fucking used condom, it's filthy."

George laughed. "Nice visual, thanks for that."

"How long we got you for, Georgie?" Mason asked.

George sighed. "Two months, but Penny was talking about requesting a permanent transfer for me."

"Is that what you want?" Daisy asked.

"I'd love to come home. I guess I just… I don't want to get my hopes up in case it doesn't happen, you know."

"What if we can convince Rube to transfer Sandra out and bring you back?" Mason asked, sitting forward in his seat.

George shook her head. "I'd come back to the team in a heartbeat, I really would, but I'm not going to beg the bastard to reinstate me. I don't want any favours from him."

"What if he wants you to come back?" Roxy asked.

"Then he wouldn't have sent me away," George replied with a sigh. "So, come on, what's been going on since I left?"

The others understood the wish for a change of subject and complied, telling her stories from the nine years she'd been away.

When George pulled up to Der Waffle Haus, a feeling of warmth hit her in the chest like a hammer. She stared up at the sign and felt like she was finally home. She smiled and got out of the car, locking it up when the others were out.

"Is Kiffany still working here?" she asked, as they walked in.

Instead of answering, Roxy pointed at the waitress. "She's right there."

Kiffany turned around and looked at George, a beaming smile lighting up her face. She hurried over and bundled George into her arms, holding her tight for a few seconds, before she let go.

"Hey sweetie, long time no see, we've missed you around here," She said.

"I've missed you too, Kiff," George replied warmly. She glanced over at the booth they usually occupied to find it, thankfully, empty. She walked over to it, the others following her and sat down. Roxy sat beside her, Mason and Daisy took the other side.

"Coffee?" Kiffany asked, and George smiled.

"Always, Kiff. That will never change."

The others laughed.

"I'll have an orange juice," Daisy supplied. Roxy and Mason both had coffee.

When she'd sorted the drinks, Kiffany left them with the menus, promising to be back shortly to take their orders.

George glanced over it, even though after all these years, she still knew it by heart. When Kiffany returned, she ordered waffles with a bowl of fries.

"It's so weird being back here," George commented lightly, looking around. It hadn't changed at all since she'd last been there.

"Good weird, though, right?" Daisy asked, smiling.

George nodded. "Definitely good weird."

They chatted for a while, until the food arrived. George inhaled the scent of her waffles and sighed happily. There was no Waffle Haus in New York, or not a german one at any rate. She'd almost finished when a shadow fell on the table.

She looked up to find a woman glaring at her. Finishing the food in her mouth, she raised her eyebrow at the woman.

"Problem?" she asked, glancing at Roxy to find her smirking.

"That's where I sit," the woman said.

"Ah, you'd be Sandra?"

"Yes. I imagine you're George," Sandra replied with a disdainful sniff.

"You're imagination must be firing on all cylinders then," George replied.

"Rube won't be happy to find you here," Sandra said contemptuously.

George shrugged. "That's a shame."

Turning back to her food, she continued eating, not caring about the daggers being aimed her way from Sandra's eyes. Like she gave a toss what Rube wanted. George would stay as long as she fucking wanted.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Mason sighed and shuffled up the booth so Sandra could sit down. George finished her food, and then looked around for Kiffany.

"You're not leaving?" Roxy asked, frowning.

George shook her head. "Nope. Kiffany," she asked, as the woman reached the table. "Can I have more coffee, please?"

"Sure thing, honey."

George thanked her with a smile.

"Ya'll want some pie?" Kiffany asked before she left.

"I'm good for now. I'll probably want some before I leave though," George replied.

"Can I have a herbal tea," Sandra asked rudely. George raised her eyebrows.

Kiffany left with a frown. George turned to Roxy.

"She do that often?"

Roxy nodded. "Yup. It's fucking rude, right?"

"Obscenely," George agreed. "Apparently, standards have dropped since I left if he lets her get away with that crap."

"Got that right," Roxy agreed with a smirk.

"I am right here, you know," Sandra said.

"Oh, I know," George replied. "But since you're rude enough to not use even the simplest of manners, I see no reason to be polite to you either."

Mason and Daisy laughed. Roxy contented herself with a smirk.

"I don't have to be listen to you, a mere slip of a child, speak to me like that," Sandra said in outrage.

"You're right, you don't," George said nodding. "There are plenty of other booths, why don't you fuck off and sit in one of those."

"This is our booth," Sandra sniffed. "If anyone is leaving, it should be you."

"Okay, I'll do that. Excuse me, Roxy."

Roxy frowned. "I thought you weren't leaving?"

"I'm not. I'm going to go and sit in another booth, where I don't have to listen or look at… that."

Roxy laughed and moved from the seat. "Sound's like a good plan." She collected her drink and moved around to the next booth along. George followed suit, smiling when she heard Mason asking Sandra to move and let him and Daisy out.

When they were settled in the next booth, George laughed. "She's a fucking idiot." She didn't bother trying to keep her voice down, and since they'd only moved one booth, she also knew that Sandra had heard her. She didn't give a fuck.

They moved onto more cheerful situations, making plans for the time George was with them. When another hour had passed, they had plans for dinner, cinema trips, a shopping trip with Daisy, amongst various other things. Of course, the plans were kept loose so they wouldn't interfere with reaping responsibilities.

George was about to announce that she was leaving when Rube walked in the door. The others noticed her change in demeanor, the way she tensed immediately, and turned to look.

"I was just about to leave, but I find myself wanting a piece of pie," she said quietly. The others all agreed, and Roxy waved her hand to get Kiffany's attention.

They knew what George was doing and they agreed with her. If she left now, Rube would think it was because of him, and she didn't want to give him that power.

"What's the pie, Kiff?" George asked in a forced cheerful voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rube was still standing by the door, staring at her.

"I got Pecan and Cherry today, sweetie," Kiff replied casting a glance at Rube.

"I'll have… Pecan," She decided. Roxy and Mason both decided on Cherry.

"Our booth not good enough for you lot now?"

George looked at Rube. He was standing leaning on the separating post between the two booths, his eyes on her.

"It was, until your Rottweiler showed up," George replied, coldly. "I thought you knew they didn't allow dogs in here, Rube."

Roxy choked on her drink. George grinned and pat her on the back until her airways cleared up.

"Warning, next time?" Roxy asked.

"I'll try," George conceded.

"Good to see you, Georgia," Rube said quietly.

George looked back at him. She shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."

"I, ah…" He trailed off looking awkward.

George sighed. "Sit down if you're sitting," she said. "You're making me nervous just looking at you."

"You don't mind?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I don't really care either way," she lied. Her chest was tightening with every second she looked at him. She was lucky she'd gotten control of her emotions, because she truly didn't know what she wanted to do more. Punch him, or hug him.

"Come sit with me, Rube," Sandra piped up. "At least you'll be welcome here."

George rolled her eyes. "Does she act like she's still in middle school all the time, or is it special treatment just for me?" she asked no one in particular, though it raised laughs from all of them. Even Rube chuckled.

"She's amped up her whine-o-meter a bit, but she's not much different," Roxy said as Kiffany fetched the plates over.

"Thank you," George said, and smiled when Kiffany smiled at her.

"You're welcome, sweetie. You just call me if you want anything else."

George nodded, then turned to Rube. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Move up, Mason," he muttered, and say down when Mason shuffled up the bench. "Happy?" he asked George as he leant on the table.

George rolled her eyes. "Fucking ecstatic."

Sandra came over then and pulled a chair to the end of the table. She moved it so she was sitting right beside Rube.

George sniggered as she picked up her fork to dig into her pie.

Roxy raised her eyebrow in question.

George shrugged. "Looks like the rottweiler comment was more right that I realised."

"You're a mouthy bitch, aren't you," Sandra growled.

George nodded. "Yes."

"What happened to make you move?" Rube asked, frowning at Sandra.

"Apparently, you wouldn't have been happy to find me at that table," George replied. "And who am I to make the boss unhappy?"

"That's not true, George," Rube said, glaring at Sandra for a second. "You're welcome whenever you want."

"I didn't move because of that, asshole," George told him. "I moved because I didn't feel like...conversing with her, after she was rude to my friend. You need to teach her some fucking manners."

Rube looked around the table, lost. In the end, Roxy took pity on him.

"Kiffany."

Rube rubbed his eyes tiredly before he looked at Sandra. "How many times do I have to speak to you about that?"

"She's just a waitress!" Sandra protested, and George growled and pushed the plate away.

"Excuse me, Roxy," she muttered.

"Where are you going?" Roxy asked, sliding slowly out of the booth.

"To the counter, to pay the bill, and then to my car. It's been a pleasure, but if I have to sit with her any longer, I'll find a way to kill her again, and I'll make sure she damn well stays fucking dead."

Roxy moved, and then followed George to the counter. "You don't have to leave, I'll make her move."

"I've had enough for one night. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" George replied, as Kiffany handed her the bill. She paid it all, plus tip and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that. If you hold on a second, I'll get the money off the others," Roxy said, already turning back to the booth.

"Don't worry about it," George said, shaking her head. "It's really not an issue."

Looking over at the booth, she waved to Daisy and Mason. "I'll call you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"See you later, Georgie," Mason said, smiling at her. Daisy waved, and then glared at Sandra.

George looked at Rube for a minute, before she smiled at Roxy and walked out of the diner. She got into the drivers seat of her car and took a deep breath, she was just about to pull away when the passenger door opened and Rube got in.

She pressed the brake and turned to glare at him.

"The fuck is your game?" she asked.

"We need to talk."

George sighed and leant back in her seat. "There's nothing to talk about."

"There's plenty to talk about," he replied softly.

She shook her head. "Have you got your truck with you?"

"It died," he told her. She smiled despite herself.

"I told you it was a piece of shit."

"It was reliable… until it wasn't."

"A bit like it's owner then, huh. I'll drive you home. You still in the same apartment?"

He nodded. She pulled out onto the road, turning the radio down as she did so. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"I'm sorry I sent you away," he said, and she chuckled.

"Nothing like getting straight to the heart of the matter," she murmured. "Are you ready to tell me why you sent me away?"

"I told you why."

"Nope, you gave me bullshit reasons. Are you ready to tell me the real reason?"

He shook his head and let it fall against the headrest. "No," he said, and she nodded.

"I figured."

"Will you come back?" he asked. He watched as her hands tensed on the steering wheel.

"Can you not ask me questions like that while I'm fucking driving. You'll get us both killed again."

"Fine, how are you?" he asked instead and she rolled her eyes.

"Peachy. You?"

"I'm shit."

"That was a fun conversation."

He snorted. "I don't know what to say. I had things rehearsed, whole speeches filled with things to try and make you see that I'm sorry. I fucked up, George, badly, and I'm truly sorry for sending you to New York."

She didn't reply, and he didn't speak again until she pulled up outside his building. She cut the engine, but didn't look at him.

"Will you come up for a drink?"

"I don't drink and drive."

"I have… tea. And orange juice."

She chuckled. "Still don't keep coffee in the apartment?"

"No," he replied with a small sigh.

She rested her head on the steering wheel for a minute before she looked at him. "Alright," she agreed. "You go on up, I'll follow soon. I… I gotta make a call."

"You'll follow?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I promise."

He nodded then and got out of the car. As soon as she watched him walk into the building, she pulled her cell out.

It rang three times before Penny answered.

"Hey sweetie, having fun?"

"I just drove Rube home. He's expecting me in his flat in a few minutes."

"Ah, he found you then?"

"Apparently. And why didn't you tell me that Sandra is a complete fucking moron?"

"You have to meet her to believe her, do you not?"

"You raise a fair point. What do I do about Rube?"

"What has he said so far?"

"Not much. He said it was good to see me, and he said he was sorry he sent me away. He asked me to come back."

"What did you say to that?"

"I didn't say anything, I nearly crashed the fucking car. What am I supposed to do, Penny? Say yes and give him the power to send me away when it suits him?"

"You want your spot back on your old team. Speak to him about it."

"I can't let him have that kind of power, Penny."

"Than you won't get what you want. Listen, sweetie, Rube know's he messed up. I've known him a long time, and I don't think he'd do the same thing again."

"You've spoken to him about me?"

"He came to the hospital today, as soon as he heard you were here."

"And?"

"He's sorry for what he did. Has he told you the reason?"

"No. I asked, he said he isn't ready. You know, don't you?"

"Yes, but it's not for me to say."

"I know. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early."

"Slave driver."

"Love you too, Georgie."

"Night, Pen."

George clicked the end call button and took a deep breath. She got out of her car, locked it up, and entered the apartment block. The familiar old lift was waiting for her. She wiped her hands on her jeans before she pulled the grate back and stood in the corridor leading to his apartment.

She was nervous. As much as she hated what he'd done, she didn't hate him. Just the sight of him in Der Waffle Haus had sent her chest into spasms.

She took another deep breath and knocked on the door. He opened it instantly. He had obviously been waiting by the door. The fire was lit, and the room was warm.

"Tea or Orange Juice?" he asked as he closed the door behind her.

"Wine," she replied, rolling her eyes. She took a seat in one of the armchairs by the fire, and within a minute, he joined her, handing her a glass of white wine.

"So?" she asked, when he just stared at her.

"Will you come back?" he repeated his earlier question.

She sighed. "I don't know," she said, and looked up at him. He looked like he was in pain, and she felt a strong urge to get up from her seat and wrap her arms around him.

"What have I got to say to convince you?" he asked, and it was too much like begging. She closed her eyes and leant back in her seat.

"I don't know that either," she admitted, keeping her eyes closed. "You hurt me. Badly"

"I know. And I'm more sorry than you can imagine."

She nodded tiredly. "I can see that. I just, I need to know why, Rube."

"I can't tell you that," he said and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because the answer will send you running screaming from Seattle, promising never to come back. I'm trying to get you to come home, Peanut, not chase you away forever."

George's heart clenched painfully at the affectionate nickname. He hadn't called her that for years, even before he sent her away he'd stopped calling her Peanut.

"You've got a full team," she said instead of answering him.

"Sandra was your replacement. If you come home, a replacement won't be necessary."

"So you'll do the same to her what you did to me?" George asked.

"It doesn't compare. What I did to you was for selfish reasons. That I'm sorry for. Sandra, I'd be doing her a favour I think. The others hate her, and I gotta tell you, she ain't my favourite person."

"You're hers, obviously," Georgia replied, a small smile on her face. "Jesus, how do you put up with her?"

"With my never ending patience, of course," he grumbled, but he returned her smile. "She doesn't like you, does she?"

"She see's me as a threat," George said with a small shrug. "It's been made fairly clear to her that the others want me to come home, I think."

"That's been obvious since she got here, I think."

George shrugged slightly and took a sip of her wine.

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I'll think about it," she agreed. "I'll be with Penny's team for two months."

He nodded. "Alright. I guess that's all I can ask."

She finished the wine and put the glass on the table. "I should go."

"Okay," he replied, but she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening, at Der Waffle Haus?" she offered, because despite everything, she wasn't a heartless bitch.

He nodded. "I'll be there."

She smiled, "And you'll put a leash on your rottweiler?"

"I'll speak to her."

George nodded, and stood up, moving to the door. He followed her, but he didn't try and stop her.

"You need to think about how much you want me to come back," she told him as she opened the door. "Because before I agree, I want to know why you sent me away. Don't leave it too long, Rube."

She reached out to squeeze his hand, before she turned and left. She could feel his eyes on her back until she stepped into the lift. It wasn't until she climbed back into her car that she allowed her tears to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

George did her days reap just before she drove to Der Waffle Haus. She'd been back in Seattle for a little over a month, and she knew she didn't want to leave. The question was still whether or not she could trust Rube.

Since her first night, they'd spent a fair bit of time together, mostly with the group. George didn't trust herself with him alone for too long. Spending so much time with him had brought all her old feelings right back to the forefront of her mind.

He still hadn't answered why he'd sent her away, and it was driving her insane. Her future depended on the answer to that question. She understood it was hard for him, he'd never been the 'sharing' type, but when he'd said he wanted her back, she thought he meant it.

She pulled up to Der Waffle Haus and entered, to find the team all waiting for her.

"Hey, Georgie," Mason said, the first one to spot her. He stood up to allow her to sit down, right next to Rube. She groaned internally, but sat down, sliding up close to allow Mason room to sit back down.

Mason kissed her cheek when he sat back down and she smiled at him. He'd taken to going that every time he saw her, and it was nice. George knew he had no bad intentions, and she allowed it in the spirit it was given.

"Everyone alright?" she asked, as Kiffany arrived with a coffee for her. "Cheers, Kiff."

They all answered in the affirmative, and George grinned, leaning back against the booth. Instead of the booth, her back met Rube's arm, and she looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"Alright?" he asked her, and she could see some trepidation in his eyes.

"Good as gold," she replied, settling into the half embrace. Daisy and Roxy smiled at her.

George had taken to pretending Sandra wasn't there, and it was driving the woman mad. Not that George cared.

"I'm itching to see a movie, any takers?" George asked as she picked up the menu.

"I'm game," Mason agreed.

"Yup, as long as it's not action. I was bored to sleep last week," Daisy said, grinning when Mason groaned.

"Yeah, we agreed that we're never allowing Mason to choose the film again. I fancy that new horror," George said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, looks good that one, doesn't it?" Roxy said animated. "I'm in if that's what you're seeing."

"Awesome," George replied, putting the menu down. "Anyone know what the pie is?"

"Lemon," Rube supplied.

"Ooh, that sounds good. You not coming to the cinema?" she asked him, and he raised his eyebrow at her. It was the first time she'd actually invited him out with them, though he'd never been excluded.

"A horror?" he asked. She nodded.

"Alright, as long as you promise to sit next to me so I can hide behind you if I get scared," he teased.

"You're on," she said, before she looked around for Kiffany.

"A large slice of Lemon Pie, Kiff, please?" Rube asked when she arrived before George could. "Two forks?"

"Coming right up," Kiffany said with a smile.

"Who said I wanted to share?" George asked feigning indignation.

"I can call her back?" Rube offered, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Nah, that's rude," she replied. He squeezed his arm around her slightly.

"Looks like I'm getting a transfer," Sandra sneered from the corner facing Rube.

George raised her eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"You're all over him, it's obvious you want back in," Sandra snapped.

Georgia looked at Rube. "Am I squashing you with my all-over-ness?" she asked. Then she frowned. "Did that sound right?"

Rube sighed. "Sandra, will you back off having a go at George. She's done nothing wrong. And it sounded fine, peanut, if not a little amusing."

George shrugged. She could live with that. Then she looked at Sandra. "Have I confirmed that I'm coming back?"

Sandra shook her head. "Not that I know of," she replied snottily. "But that means nothing."

"I haven't. When I do, I'm sure you'll be the last to know. Happy?"

Mason laughed, and Roxy smirked. Rube snorted.

"Oh, so I can't be rude to your precious Peanut, but she can say what she wants? Talk about favouritism!"

George laughed. "He ain't my boss, and I didn't listen to him when he was. You wanna talk smack to me, go ahead and do so. It don't bother me."

"It bothers me," Rube argued. "There's no need for the antagonistic way she speaks to you. I might not be your boss anymore, but I am hers for the moment."

Kiffany arrived with the pie, putting the conversation on hold for a minute. George handed Rube a fork, before she picked up her own and took a bite.

When she'd finished, she sighed happily. "That's heavenly."

"When will you make your decision?" Sandra asked suddenly, and George was confused for a moment.

"What? Oh, um, it's not really on me when that happens. You need to speak to the boss man about that," she said, looking at Rube pointedly.

He sighed. "I'll let you know tomorrow," he said to Sandra. He looked at George. "We'll talk later?"

She nodded. "After the movie."

"Georgia, may I speak to you, privately?" Sandra asked, and it was the first time George had heard her speak with anything close to civil.

"Can it wait til I finish this pie? It really is good, but if I leave it, he'll eat it all," she replied, and Sandra nodded.

Nudging Daisy to let her out, she stood up. "I'll wait outside for you. I need some air."

George watched her walk out. She was curious about what the woman could possibly want to speak to her about. She also felt slightly guilty. Not for anything she'd said, more that everyone had made it so painfully obvious that they wanted her back. In effect, telling Sandra that she wasn't wanted. There was no wonder the woman didn't like her when you thought about it that way.

Not that it made her attitude any better. Just slightly more understandable.

Mason and Daisy started talking then, and George dug into the pie. She and Rube had polished it off within minutes.

George let it settle for a few minutes, before she nudged Mason. "Let me out."

"Will you be alright?" He asked as he stood up.

"You gonna protect me?" she asked sarcastically. "I'll be fine, Mason, I'll be back soon, okay."

He nodded, and she left the diner. Sandra was sitting on a bench just out of view. George sat down next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Sandra took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Rube was right, I've been a royal bitch to you, and you don't deserve it. I… Before I was a reaper, I had a husband, and we were happy. I wasn't so… bitter about everything. Then I died, and I got made a reaper, and it sucks. When I got transferred here to take your spot, it was so obvious that they didn't want me, so I guess I just made it easy not to like me. They're not really to blame. You should come home, Georgia, you belong here. A fresh start…. could be just what I need."

George wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but that certainly wasn't it.

"You don't need to apologise. I could, and probably should have been nicer. I still don't know if I'm coming back, but you could ask for a transfer regardless of that, you know," she said, offering a small smile. Sandra returned it.

"What's stopping you?"

"That's… something I need to discuss with Rube. Seriously, though, what is with the butt kissing routine you got with him?"

"Something to piss the others off," Sandra said, smirking slyly. "I actually think he's a bit of an asshole. Anyway, it worked."

George laughed, she couldn't help herself.

"I think, under other circumstances, we would have got on well," Sandra said, and George nodded. "Maybe. You know, you're welcome to join us at the cinema."

"I'll pass. I want to get a head start on packing before I get shipped off. Either way, I'm outta here."

George nodded. "It was… hellish to meet you, but I hope maybe we meet again under those different circumstances."

Sandra laughed. "It'd be a pleasure. Good luck for your talk with Rube later. I meant what I said. You belong here."

Sandra walked away, leaving George sitting on the bench watching her. She shook her head and made her way back inside. Mason stood so she could reclaim her seat, and moved to the other side.

"What did she want?" Roxy asked.

"To clear the air, more than anything, I think. She's outta here, regardless of whether I come back."

"Oh?" Rube asked. George nodded.

"She thinks a fresh start would do her good."

"Are we going?" Roxy asked, checking her watch.

"We got time to walk?" George asked. "It's a nice evening and getting five people in my car would be a nightmare."

"If we leave now," Roxy said. They all stood, George putting some money on the table. When Rube looked at her she shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything. The five of the left together. Rube seemed to hesitate a minute, before he rested his hand on the small of George's back.

She glanced at him and smiled, but didn't say anything. The walk didn't take long, and it was filled with comfortable conversation. There was a strange tension between George and Rube, but she didn't know what it meant. Was it nerves, because he'd committed to telling her why he sent her away, or was it something deeper.

His hand didn't leave her back until they'd arrived at the cinema. He insisted on buying the tickets, and George bought the snacks and drinks. They were soon seated in a row in the middle.

Rube took the end seat, with George next to him. Roxy sat on her other side, with Daisy sat beside her. Mason sat at the other side of Daisy, mainly because he was the only one who didn't mind sitting next to a stranger if anyone decided to join them on their row.

Ten minutes into the movie, Rube took hold of Georges hand in between both of his. She could feel his eyes on her, but she kept her own glued to the screen. The movie was looking to be a good one.

Daisy was the first to scream, a dainty scream that made George and Roxy chuckle. Mason wrapped his arm around her and she used his shoulder as a pillow. Roxy rolled her eyes at the display, before she turned back to the screen.

George, feeling slightly nervous, moved her hand from between Rubes. Shifting slightly in her seat, she leant over to put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Are you scared?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"Terrified," she whispered back, though they both knew she wasn't. He accepted it and turned to the screen, still holding her close to his side.

She didn't move the rest of the way through the movie until the rolling credits appeared on the screen. She sat up, just as the lights blinked on.

"Good movie," she said. Roxy hmm'ed in agreeance, while Daisy huffed.

They left the cinema, eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Time for me to leave," Roxy said. "I got work early tomorrow," she added, when George raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want to walk back to the diner and I'll give you a lift?" George offered. Roxy shook her head.

"The time it'll take to walk to the diner, it's quicker for me to walk home. I'll see you tomorrow evening though, alright?"

George nodded and smiled. "You two want a lift?"

"Yes please, Georgie," Mason said, and George nodded.

"You wanna walk home and I'll meet you there, or come with?" George asked Rube.

"I'll come with," he replied.

The four of them set off back to the diner. Mason and Daisy walked ahead, leaving George and Rube to follow. George was sure they'd done it on purpose.

"You okay?" George asked, glancing up at Rube.

"Nervous," he admitted quietly.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," she told him, grasping his hand. "It's just me."

"You say that now," he replied with a sigh.

"I say that always. What was it you used to say to me? There's nothing we can't sort out?"

"I really hope that's true, Peanut."

She smiled. "Come on, faster we get those two home, the faster I can tell you whatever it is you need to tell me is fixable."

He smiled back. "You know you speak in riddles, don't you?"

"Course," she replied with a grin. "Makes conversations that much more fun when no one knows what you're saying."

He laughed, squeezing her hand lightly.

xxxx

George followed Rube into the flat. He was still being quiet, but he seemed to have relaxed a little on the drive over. She took her jacket off and hung it up, before she turned to face him.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Small one," she replied with a smile. He poured them both a glass of wine, his substantially bigger than hers.

"Need fortification?" she asked lightly, taking the glass he offered.

He gestured to the chairs in front of the fire, and she took the same one she had taken last time. When Rube sat in the other one, she pulled her legs up to her chest and waited.

"When I, ah, When -"

"Rube," she said, offering him a small smile. "Seriously, you need to calm the fuck down. Have a drink, take a deep breath, and just tell me what the issue is."

He did as she advised, then rested his head against the chair. She let him have his minute, and when he looked at her again, he seemed to have himself back under control.

"When I put in the request for your transfer, it was for selfish reasons. You… When you became a reaper, you drove me to distraction. I'm sure you remember?"

She chuckled and nodded. "I do."

"But when you settled into it, accepted it for what it was, you were… Jesus Georgia, you were the most interesting, beautiful person I'd ever know. That I ever will know. You invaded my life in every way, but it felt good. I could talk to you about anything, even when we argued we were still… You were the most important person in my life."

George frowned lightly. "You sent me away because… you liked me too much?"

"I sent you away because I loved you too much," he corrected, then sighed. "Much too much, and not in the…. right way."

She sat stunned in her chair. She knew how much it had cost him to admit that, but she couldn't stop her anger from rising. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her breathing. It was something Penny had taught her years ago to stop her from blowing up.

"You can put the request in for the transfer," she said when she'd calmed down. "I'm ready to come home."

"That's it? Just like that?" he asked, though she could see the relief in his eyes.

"Just like that," she agreed. "For the record, you're a fucking idiot."

"Yeah, I got that memo," he agreed.

"Don't send me away again, Rube," she said softly.

"I promise."

She nodded. "Time to break out the fancy Cognac I know you've stashed somewhere, I think," she told him, smiling. "It deserves a celebration, does it not?"

"You're driving," he said, though he was already getting up to do as she asked.

"I can call a cab," she said, and he nodded. Minutes later, he was offering her a tumbler of Cognac and retaking his seat.

"Thanks," she said, taking the glass. She sniffed it and sighed in approval.

"Meet your standards, does it?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Yes, thank you," she replied primly.

"I can't believe it was that easy," he murmured.

"Like I said, you're a fucking idiot. We didn't need to go through any of this, you know, if you'd only spoken to me first."

"I am, truly, sorry, Peanut. I mean it."

She nodded, and put the tumbler on the table before she stood up. Moving to the old record player she shuffled through his records. Finding the one she wanted, she put it on and moved back to him, holding her hand out.

"Dance with me?" she asked.

He took her hand and took her in his arms. She entwined her arms around his neck, and looked up at him.

"I love you too," she whispered. "Asshole."

He looked startled for a minute, before she saw a look of pure joy pass over his face. He lowered his head to meet hers slowly, giving her chance to pull away. She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his in a gentle, tender kiss.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was the best one George had ever experienced. Rube pulled back and looked at her. "You were right, I'm a fucking idiot."

"I think this is the time we put the past behind us, don't you?" she asked, and he smiled.

He kissed her again, pulling her closer to him so their bodies were aligned, this time is was a more passionate kiss, deeper, stronger. She moaned against his lips as his hands slid under her shirt to caress her back.

When they parted this time, both were breathing quickly. Rube's eyes were full of lust and love, and George thought she could quite easily drown in them.

"We'll take this as slow as you want, Peanut, but I think my self-restraint has reached it's maximum limit for tonight. If you're planning to leave, you should go now."

She thought about it for a minute. Was it a good idea to jump straight into bed? She didn't know. What she did know was that she loved him, and he loved her. She also knew that the thought of leaving him, leaving his apartment, just didn't hold much appeal for her.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, before she murmured against them, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
